Se relever
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Tout s'écroule autour de Minos, cette fois-ci tout est perdu, il ne maîtrise plus son environnement. Cette fois-ci, il se retrouve en difficulté. Cette fois-ci, il craque.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

J'ai pris un soin particulier pour écrire ce texte qui me tient à cœur. En fait, beaucoup de choses me tiennent à cœur, vu que je le mets tout le temps. Mais c'est vrai.

Je me suis investie au sens propre du terme.

Cet OS a sa place seul et non dans le recueil dédié à mon OTP.

Bonne lecture,

Kyss fra Peri.

* * *

~oOOoOOo~

 **Se relever**

~oOOoOOo~

* * *

Le palais de Toloméa est glacial, comme d'habitude. Non, pire que d'habitude. Minos reçoit un invité spécial.

Assis dans un large fauteuil molletonné, Albafica dévisage avec hargne le juge qui fait les cents pas à ses côtés. Bras croisés derrière le dos, il marche en baissant la tête pour revenir sur ses pas, ainsi de suite. Seul le bruit de ceux-ci résonne dans le grand salon baroque. La respiration saccadée du Saint traduit son emportement, à chaque souffle elle s'intensifie encore plus. L'éclat meurtrier de ses saphirs n'induit rien de bon, s'il pouvait écharper le juge, aucun doute qu'il se jetterait sur lui, non pour le couvrir de baisers passionnés.

— Mais tu veux quoi à la fin ? dit Minos en déchirant le silence de sa voix presque suppliante.

Son invité ne lui répond pas, se contentant de darder ses iris rageurs dans les siens.

— Parle ! Si tu ne dis rien je ne peux pas savoir ! Je ne suis pas devin moi.

Minos s'arrête devant Albafica, se penche un peu sur lui. L'autre le repousse durement et s'enfonce dans le fauteuil en passant sa jambe par-dessus l'autre. Son attitude méprisante renvoie tout ce que le juge tente d'oublier. Il suinte la condescendance et dévisage Minos comme s'il était une poussière, un rebus.

— Dis quelque chose ! Ne me laisse pas dans l'ignorance ! s'égosille le juge.

En cet instant il n'a plus rien de digne, réside la trace d'un ancien roi, d'un homme. Minos ne possède plus son statut précieux, là, devant le Saint il n'est plus qu'un simple être humain. Avec ses failles, ses blessures, ses émotions. Car n'en doutez pas, il ressent des choses ; qui le chamboule, qui le retourne, qui l'émeut. Ce n'est pas un psychopathe invétéré, Minos représente bien plus que cette image formatée depuis tous ces siècles passés.

* * *

Pourquoi Albafica ne répond pas ? Que lui prend-il ? Depuis toujours il soutient le Griffon, demeure auprès de lui en supportant ses accès de colère, ses réflexions blessantes. Parce qu'il l'aime. Justement à cause de cet amour qui le retient prisonnier, il n'a jamais rien dit. Avant. Maintenant c'est différent. Quelque chose s'est brisée, rien ne sera plus pareil.

— Albafica ! hurle le juge à s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

Le Poisson lève la tête au plafond, apparemment contrarié et souffle bruyamment. Il ne regarde même plus son vis-à-vis, les bras croisés, son attitude indique qu'il se ferme à toute discussion. Et Minos lui ne comprend pas, reste perdu aux confins de ses doutes. Il a beau hausser le ton, implorer via le timbre de sa voix, menacer, rien n'y fait. L'autre ne cède pas.

— Tu veux quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Parle s'il te plait !

La rose empourprée baisse les yeux vers Minos, un voile de déception se lit dans ses miroirs délavés. Comme de la résignation. Il concède à prononcer d'un ton dénaturé.

— Tu ne devines pas ? Même un tout petit peu ?

— Non ! Non, non, non !

Albafica claque sa langue contre son palais aussi sèchement que le fouet de Rune embrasse les chairs disloquées des damnés.

— Tu es désespérant mon pauvre Minos… Réellement navrant…

— Cesse tes énigmes et parle-moi sans détours.

— Tu devrais savoir pourtant à quoi je fais allusion. Ne vois-tu pas que j'en ai marre de toi ? Ne te rends-tu compte de rien ? Tu es borné à ce point ? Tes œillères t'empêchent de voir la vérité. Tu me déçois constamment. Tu es tout bonnement repoussant tant ta perversité est exacerbée. Plus personne n'est en mesure de te supporter ! Minos ! Tu irrites tout le monde !

Minos hoche la tête de gauche à droite en bafouillant des sons indicibles, en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, tu exagères, poursuit-il difficilement.

— Ah oui ? Crois-tu ? rétorque le Gold en se redressant pour se pencher à peine en posant ses bras contre ses cuisses. Regarde autour de toi Minos… Tu es seul… Tu t'es isolé de tout le monde et tu ne t'en aperçois même pas.

— Tu divagues ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! J'ai mes frères… Et toi… Et…

— Inutile de te convaincre. Je vais te la dire moi la vérité, puisque tu ne veux pas l'accepter… Tout le monde te déteste ! Minos. Tu insupportes les gens en général et tu me fais honte à la fin !

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu y vas fort tout de même.

— Parfaitement ! Je ne te reconnais plus… Tes frasques lassent tout le monde, même les gens qui te sont proches. C'est bien le triste constat de ta vie mon cher Minos. Change, je n'ai que ça à te dire.

— Comment ça changer ? Tu insinues quoi ? Que ma personnalité t'indispose maintenant ? Mais je suis comme ça, c'est moi ! Je ne suis que moi ! Tu as tout vu toi de ma personne, je t'ai tout montré de moi. Je me suis mis à nu, mes tripes, mon cœur, tout. Je ne joue pas quand je suis avec toi, je dispense seulement la vérité… Même si… le juge suspend son discours, sa voix bute contre un sanglot. Même si elle n'est pas belle à voir, je n'ai que moi à te proposer…

Albafica se lève promptement pour se positionner face au Griffon, toujours les bras croisés, il le toise de sa hauteur, altier et sans concession. En ce moment le juge est du côté des accusés, il cherche un espoir dans les yeux de son aimé mais n'y trouve que du rejet.

— J'ai enduré bien des choses durant ces années. J'ai accepté bon nombre d'immondices mais là c'est trop, je dis « assez ». Je passe mon tour, tu devrais t'en aller. Raccrocher, laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre… Un individu qui serait moins… Moins sadique et dégoûtant que toi.

A l'écoute des paroles cruelles, l'étoile de la Noblesse effectue un mouvement de recul involontaire. Non ce n'est pas possible, ce ne sont pas les mots de son inestimable amour qui viennent de franchir ses lèvres. Il a mal compris, mal entendu, oui cela ne peut être que ça. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'argenté ne sait plus à quoi se raccrocher. Toutes ses barrières s'effondrent en emportant ses convictions avec les méchancetés de sa rose ensanglantée.

Elle le pointe de son index accusateur et enfonce le clou de sa condamnation.

— Tu es médiocre, répugnant, vil ! Tu n'es pas mon Minos ! Celui que je veux que tu sois, celui pour qui j'ai donné ma vie, ma candeur et sacrifié mon bonheur. Tu n'es pas celui que tu devrais être ! Je ne veux plus de toi, pars.

* * *

C'est abominable.

La main du juge empoigne sa mèche tombant sur son front, il resserre sa prise pour reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Sa main s'échappe pour tomber sur sa bouche, elle barre ses sanglots qui deviennent incontrôlables.

Pourquoi ces paroles âpres ? Ses actes sont-ils à ce point horribles pour en venir à de telles extrémités ?

Il ne se voyait pas aussi turpide. Il n'a rien fait de mal, à part être _lui_. Les autres veulent le façonner à leur croyance, à leur vision. Mais Minos détient sa propre perception de son être, parce qu'il est _lui_ aussi bêtement.

Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix le dénaturer ? Peut être qu'il y a plusieurs images possibles, chacun peut voir en lui une multitude de facette.

Le monde s'écroule sous ses pieds, d'ailleurs il ne distingue rien d'autre que la sonorité tranchante de sa rose qui articule en détachant chaque syllabe.

— Si tu veux remonter dans mon estime, change ! Adoucis-toi. Arrête de jouer les marionnettistes sadiques.

Minos suffoque, regarde son amour disparaître derrière un rideau de larmes. L'écœurement qu'il subit est moins acide que les paroles de sa sirène. Bien sûr qu'il désire garder son amour, évidemment. Mais… Si pour se faire il doit se perdre, renier sa personnalité, ses aspirations, il ne se reconnaîtra plus.

Jamais il ne se vendra pour coller au moule, pour être apprécié.

Minos est diabolique ! Diaboliquement noble, beau, indomptable, précieux, hautain et il fait des choses impardonnables. Oui et après ?

Ne doit-on pas l'aimer pour autant ? Faut-il avoir honte de ce que l'on est ?

Idioties. Balivernes et conneries !

Parfaitement, conneries !

On est ce que l'on est, notre essence profonde ne peut s'altérer pour une autre image, celle que les autres souhaiteraient que l'on adopte.

Le juge s'épanche sur le parvis des dalles de marbre, sous la rigidité d'Albafica, son joyau éclaté. Les brisures ne se répareront pas malheureusement.

Un souffle, un éraillement, un spasme puis plus rien. Le Griffon majestueux ravale sa peine, dissipe les sanglots par un étouffement et se redresse. Les humains l'ont toujours déçu, à quoi bon s'attendre à autre chose.

Au lieu de s'époumoner et de crier, l'argenté se tient droit, aussi droit que sa colonne peut s'étendre. Il s'élève dans toute sa splendeur de dédain. Il lève son menton, puis clame nûment.

— En effet, si tu ne m'acceptes pas comme je suis, tout est fini, il n'y a pas matière à discuter. C'est toi, très cher Albafica qui doit partir, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que je n'arrêterais jamais de me jouer de mes ennemis. Je continuerais d'être moi, quitte à déranger et à déplaire, je n'en ai que faire. Mon grand âge m'a appris à forger mon caractère, je suis fier de ce que je suis et de ce que je fais. Alors, va-t-en et ne reviens pas en arrière. Je t'oublierai, avec le temps, mais sois sûr que moi je mémorise tout. Les affronts, les faux semblants, les minauderies, tout. Je me souviens toujours de tout.

Sans autre geste superflu, Minos toise une seconde encore son ex soupirant puis se retourne dans un mouvement élégant qui fait voler sa robe d'apparat. Au fur et à mesure de son éloignement, un sourire de victoire s'accroche sur les lèvres fines. Non, Minos n'altérera pas l'image qu'il a de lui, pas même pour plaire à l'être rêvé.

On le prend tel qu'il est ou on le laisse, mais cela ne l'empêchera nullement de continuer son petit bonhomme de chemin.

 **FIN**


End file.
